everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatoresx/OCs
honestly a lot of this is subject to change so there's no telling whether or not i'll keep working on these ocs and end up retiring/deleting them. anyways, names that are bolded are pages i've already uploaded (some pages are heavily outdated and will be subject to revisions, etc), while un-bolded names means they don't currently have pages. Original Characters Primary Characters basically characters that play major roles in the "canon" i have for them; basically i tend to put more focus on developing these characters ;; * Cosmo Galante - son of Gervaise and Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) * Cybelle Vedma - daughter of The Witch from The Witch (Andrew Lang) * Everett Horn - successor to The Younger Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Feliks Nikolaev - son of The Twin Brother from The Witch (Andrew Lang) * Ginevra Eternity - daughter of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Glaucio Pedroso - son of The Maiden from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead (Consiglieri Pedroso) * Ilari Stepanov - son of Vasilisa and the tsar from Vasiilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) * Jacqueline Tempest - child of The Jabberwock from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There (Lewis Carroll) * Kaden Radcliffe - successor to Karen 'from ''The Red Shoes (Hans Christian Andersen) * '''Tyvainea Thief - daughter of The Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) Secondary Characters these are essentially characters that don't play as major of a role as the characters above do in the "canon" i have for them; basically, i don't put as much focus on developing these characters than i do with the characters above; whether or not some of these characters will remain secondary characters is currently undecided, but they are subject to change ;; * Aleks Drosselmeier - son of Herr Drosselmeier from The Nutcracker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) * Anne-Marie Siegel - successor to Hansel from Gambling Hansel (Hans Christian Andersen) * Astrid Thorsen - daughter of The Prince and Princess from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Caterine "Cat" Blancheur '''- successor to The White Cat''' from The White Cat (Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy) * Conrad Kråke - son of The Crows from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Conroy Kråke - son of The Crows from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Damaris Cicero - successor of Damocles from The Sword of Damocles (Marcus Tullius Cicero) * Eduard Knochen - son of The Second Oldest Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Fennican Renard - son of The Fox 'from ''The Fox and the Frog (Aesop) * Florent D'Aureville - son of '''Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) * Gwendolyn Queen - daughter of The White Queen from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There (Lewis Carroll) * ' Iolanta Feyanova '- daughter of The Sugar Plum Fairy'' ''from The Nutcracker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) * Kai Eternity Jr. - son of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Kim-ly Trời '''- daughter of '''The Sun Daughter from How the Moon Became Ivory (Lynette Dyer Vuong) * Klaus Knochen - son of The Oldest Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Lauris Blomst - son of The Woman Who Knew Magic from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Mei Xiang Hua - daughter of Hua Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan (Guo Maoqian) * Orelia Ryba - daughter of The Golden Fish '''from ''The Tale of the Fisherman and the Fish' (Alexander Pushkin)'' * Proserpina Faustus - daughter of Doctor Faustus from The Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus (Christopher Marlowe) * Qiuyue Hou - daughter of Hou Yi and Chang'e from The Woman Who Flew to the Moon (Jin Lou) * Rani Frogge - daughter of The Frog from The Fox and the Frog (Aesop) * Rafael Schäfer - son of The Shepherd from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Rheia Wah-ib-re - daughter of Rhodopis from Rhodopis (Strabo) * Roxane Charming - daughter of Prince Darling and Celia from Prince Darling (Andrew Lang) * Sanne Lukøje - daughter of Ole Lukøje from Ole Lukøje (Hans Christian Andersen) * Scylla van Der Zee - daughter of The Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid (Hans Christian Andersen) * Tengfei Hou - son of Hou Yi and Chang'e from The Woman Who Flew to the Moon (Jin Lou) * Tiên Trăng - adopted daughter of The Moon Daughter from How the Moon Became Ivory (Lynette Dyer Vuong) Non-Legacy Characters these are the characters without a destiny and probably live in the Village of Book End, or some other place other than at the school; usually they play some major role in the lives of my primary/secondary ocs;; *Aleksandra Stepanova - younger sister of Ilari Stepanov *Andrusha Stepanov - younger brother of Ilari Stepanov *Arthémise Galante - younger sister of Cosmo Galante * Liliane Horn - older sister of Everett Horn '+ younger sister of Percival Horn * 'Marguerite Travers - younger cousin of Kaden Radcliffe * Percival Horn - older brother of Liliane Horn and Everett Horn * Porsche Blumenthal - deceased ancestor of Daphne Horn and her children + friend of Anne-Marie Siegel * Tatyana Stepanova - deceased older sister of Ilari Stepanov * Timofae Feyanov - younger brother of [[Iolanta Feyanova|'Iolanta Feyanova']] Legacy Adults these are characters that are the parents/older relatives of my ocs and are the current generation's fairy tale figures;; *Albany Thief - mother of the Thief sisters; current generation's Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) *Calina Feyanova - mother of [[Iolanta Feyanova|'Iolanta Feyanova']]' '''and Timofae Feyanov; current generation's '''Sugar Plum Fairy' from The Nutcracker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) *Demetrio Castelo II - great-uncle of Glaucio Pedroso and uncle of Rosa Cardoso Castelo; current generation's prince (now king) from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead'' (Consiglieri Pedroso)'' *Formosus D'Aureville - father of Florent D'Aureville; current generation's Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) *Gérasime Galante - father of Cosmo Galante and Arthémise Galante; current generation's Gervaise from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde'' (Mary de Morgan)'' *Grethe Eternity - mother of the Eternity siblings + wife of Kai Eternity; current generation's Gerda from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) *Kai Eternity - father of the Eternity siblings + husband of Grethe Eternity; current generation's Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) *Nikolai Stepanov - father of Ilari Stepanov and his siblings; current generation's T'sar of Russia' from Vasilisa the Beautiful'' (Alexander Afanasyev)'' *Olga Nikolayeva - deceased aunt of Anastasia Nikolayeva and Feliks Nikolaev + sister of Pyotr Nikolaev; current generation's Twin Sister from The Witch (Andrew Lang) *Pyotr Nikolaev - father of Anastasia Nikolayeva and Feliks Nikolaev + husband of Valerya Lebedeva; current generation's Twin Brother from The Witch (Andrew Lang) *Rosa Cardoso Castelo - mother of Glaucio Pedroso and niece of Demetrio Castelo II + estranged ex-wife of Anatolios Pedroso; current generation's M'aiden' from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead'' (Consiglieri Pedroso)'' *Svetlana Romanova - mother of Ilari Stepanov and his siblings; current generation's Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) *Verochka Vedma - mother of Cybelle Vedma; current generation's Witch from The Witch (Andrew Lang) *Yolaine Galante - mother of Cosmo Galante and Arthémise Galante; current generation's Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) Non-Legacy Adults these are characters that are the parents/older relatives of my ocs but aren't directly connected to any fairy tales;; *Abraham Horn - deceased father of the Horn siblings + husband of Daphne Horn *Anatolios Pedroso - father of Glaucio Pedroso + estranged ex-husband of Rosa Cardoso Castelo *André Zato - father of Tyvainea Thief *Daphne Horn - mother of the Horn siblings + widowed wife of Abraham Horn *Eloise Roux - mother of''' Kaden Radcliffe' *Helena Radcliffe - mother of 'Kaden Radcliffe' *Valerya Lebedeva - mother of 'Anastasia Nikolayeva' and Feliks Nikolaev + wife of Pyotr Nikolaev Groups/Ships *The Frosted Friends - squad comprised of children and successors of characters from ''The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) + currently consists of Astrid Thorsen, Ginevra Eternity, [[Kai Eternity Jr.|'Kai Eternity Jr'.]], Lauris Blomst, and Tyvainea Thief '''(may potentially include Conrad and Conroy Kråke soon) *Royal Entente - squad comprised of royal students in their fourth year and is non-specific legacy-wise + currently consists of Eduard Knochen, Gwendolyn Queen, Klaus Knochen, and Rheia Wah-ib-re (also included Tatyana Stepanova before her death) Original Character Statistics General Total OC Count: '''66 Total OC Count (Legacy Students): 38 Royals: 12 ''' Rebels: '''11 Roybels: 6''' Neutrals: '''8 Total OC Count (Legacy Adults): 13 Total OC Count (Non-Legacy): 15 Females: 33 Males: 24 Nonbinary: 6''' Story Breakdowns Aesop: '''2 Afanasyev: 3''' Andersen: '''15 Carroll: 2''' Cicero: '''1 d'Aulnoy: 1''' Grimm: '''4 Lang: 6''' Lou: '''2 Maoqian: 1''' Marlowe: '''1 de Morgan: 5''' Pedroso: '''3 Pushkin: 1''' Tchaikovsky: '''3 Vuong: 2 Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx